Telepathy
right|275px Telepathy is the ability to read and manipulate the minds of other beings and communicate mentally. Users can read and manipulate thoughts and memories of others. Telepathy can also be used to establish mental links and broadcast thoughts. Usage Mind Reading Telepathy can be used to read the thoughts and memories of others. This can be used to retrieve information from others, though beings with a strong mind can resist having their minds read. This aspect can also be used to sense incoming demonic attacks, as once shown by Christy Jenkins. On several occasions, it has been shown that physical contact can make reading a mind easier. Penny Halliwell once placed a finger on a man's head to try to read his mind, while Nick and Nathan Ross made physical contact to read Harper's mind. Mind or Memory Manipulation Telepathy can be used to manipulate the minds of other beings. Powerful and experienced users can plant thoughts into the minds of others, or take complete control of their minds. It can also be used to make others see and experience events that are not happening, thus creating an illusion of the mind. It can also be used to erase or manipulate the memories of others. The Tribunal and the Cleaners could erase or alter the memories of mortals when magic was exposed. The Source once used this power to trap Piper Halliwell in an illusion, where she was powerless and delusional, in an attempt to get her to give up her powers. Leo then used his healing abilities to enter Piper's mind as well, in order to help her realize it was not real. Ambrose once used this ability to manipulate the mind of Arthur, suppressing his memories of their first meeting. This left a small fragment of his power in Arthur's mind, which was later expelled by Violet with a spell. Penny Halliwell was able to enter the minds of her cousins after they were trapped in a dream world by Barbas. Inside this world, she was able to manipulate the dream to a certain degree and fight off Barbas. Her power later advanced to the point where she could hypnotize people. Communication and Tracking Telepathy can be used to establish a mental link with other beings and communicate mentally. Beings without telepathy can call out to telepaths with their mind and communicate once a link has been created. Under the effect of a spell, Prue and Piper were once able to communicate mentally. Christy used this aspect of her power to communicate with the Triad. Creeper Demons also communicate telepathically. Two people holding Communication Crystals can communicate with each other. By establishing a connection to other beings, telepathy can be used to track them over vast distances, as shown when Nick and Nathan were able to track Ridley across the seas. Power Manipulation Powerful telepaths can tap into the powers and spells of other beings and channel them for themselves. This aspect can be used to replicate powers for short periods of time. When channeling a power, the user becomes highly resistant or even immune to that power. Zachary, a Magic School student, displayed this ability when he summoned the headless horseman to terrorize the school and replicated several magical powers. Twin Connection Certain magical twins may develop a telepathic connection to each other. Through this connection, they will be able to sense each other's location and can communicate telepathically when in close range. When working together, their telepathic range can be expanded and they can access other aspects of this power. List of Users Notes and Triva * Users of this power are immune to hypnosis. Category:Powers